Jack's Family Thanksgiving
by chack4ever
Summary: Jack has a Thanksgiving dinner back home with his extended family. So he decides to have everyone meet his boyfriend, Chase Young. Needless to say the dragon lord isn't too enthused about this... It's pretty graphic. And cheesy in some parts. And some language. And It is in chapters so...patience.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah. It's been a while. I know. I'm sorry. I love each and every one of you.

So Thanksgiving passed a little while ago (It is in mid-October for Canadians) And I decided to write something for it. It's gonna be a bit family oriented and cheesy at parts. And graphic. But come on if you have read anything else I have written then you already know. If this is the first thing you are reading…then welcome :D Enjoy the ride keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times.  
BTW I have heard about this "Xiaolin Chronicles"….Ugggghhhh I don't want to watch it. I have trust issues when it comes to sequels of something that ended a while ago. Like Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. I loved it until Apollo Justice came out. So have you watched this new Xiaolin Chronicles? Is it good? Should I risk it? You can tell me in a review or tell be bout it via twitter. Maisie_DG  
I'll let you read now.

* * *

"CHASE!"  
It was a common shriek the dark overlord heard commonly. A shrill shriek of a young, red headed boy.  
He uncrossed his legs, sighed, and walked out of his meditation room. The screams continued.  
"CHASE HURRY IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"  
He didn't know why he put up with it. It had been quite some time since he had formed a partnership with the weak, pathetic insect that is Jack Spicer.  
The man opened the door to the bathroom the two shared. The albino youth was wrapped in a pink towel, standing on the counter cowering with a hairbrush brandished as a weapon. His enemy sat about a metre away on the floor.  
"CHASE! HURRY KILL IT KILL IT KILLITKILLITKILLIT!"  
The dark prince rolled his eyes and quickly stepped on the tiny spider on the floor with his boot.  
"YAY!" Jack jumped down from the counter and leaped into the arms of his prince saviour.  
"Oh Chase I was so scared!"  
The dark haired man dropped the boy in his arms. Jack landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Spicer, you can't scream and yell for help every time you see a spider. Honestly."  
He shook his head and sighed, turning out from the washroom.  
"and you call yourself evil…"  
The red head stuck out his tongue. "I AM evil!"  
"Of course you are."  
"Chase?"  
The man stopped in the doorway.  
"I love you."  
Chase winced. That was the one part of their partnership that was still awkward for the overlord. Awkward, but yet in some way satisfying. Chase couldn't even remember the last time he had been in a relationship. Being with the youth felt good. It gave him an energy he never thought he had.

"Yes….I know Spicer."  
He never would say it back. But Jack knew.

It wasn't something Chase could process in his mind. His attraction to Jack Spicer. His whole 1500 years of life and he had never had the need to form a relationship with any kind of person. He spent hundreds of years without so much as a single human interaction. Then with the need for a new dragon to eat, Chase met the Xiaolin warriors. And along with them came the red head, and his whole social needs changed. When the youth looked at him Chase felt part of himself give way. It was a weakness, a torture, a betrayal of his own body's hormones. But with weaknesses, Chase has no choice but to turn them into a strengths. So he did. The boy lived with him now, did practically anything that Chase asked him to. Plus the intimate part of their relationship was incred….  
"Thanks again for saving me, Chase!"  
The evil overlord shook his head from his thoughts and looked over at the now dressed pale boy.  
"I didn't save you, insect. In order for me to save you, you would have needed to have been in some sort of peril."  
"I was! The spider could have killed me!"  
"Of course…." Chase sarcastically agreed.  
"Anyway…." Jack walked across the room and sat on his boyfriend's lap. Chase absently put an arm around the boy.  
"What do you want, Jack?" The man knew that when the boy sat on his lap and looked at him with big red eyes that he wanted something.  
"Well, there is a holiday coming up…"  
"Holiday?" Chase wasn't sure about holidays. He never celebrated anything.  
"Yeah, my family has a Thanksgiving dinner every year back in my home country."

"I thought you didn't have a family."  
"I still have my extended family. Like aunts and uncles and stuff. If it wasn't for them I would have been totally screwed after my parents…you know." Jack didn't like to talk about what happened to his mom and dad. It was still painful.  
"Alright, well, you have fun with your little dinner thing then."

"Well, that's what I was going to ask…."  
Chase raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"  
"I want you to come with me and meet my family!" Jack smiled. He was happy he had a boyfriend. He wanted to show his entire family his prize.

Chase was not so enthusiastic.  
"No…I have no interest in meeting your family."

"Awe Chase come on! I want everyone to meet you!"  
"Well I don't want to meet them."  
"But you are my boyfriend! We have been dating for a long time!"  
"A long time to you and a long time to me are two completely different lengths of time."  
"Stop trying to change the subject."  
"Jack I have no interest in going to meet a group of individual with similar genes to you, only to have you introduce me to everyone as your…"he shuddered "…boyfriend."  
Jack stood up with an angry look on his face. Chase smiled. Jack was cute when he was trying to be threatening.  
"You know Chase, it feels like you don't actually want to be with me!"  
"Spicer, of course I…"  
"NO! SHUT UP!"  
The dark prince was taken aback. Jack had never told him to shut up before.  
"I am sick of this! All you ever do is just tell me what to do! I'm more of your slave than your boyfriend! You never cuddle with me, you never hold me, you get mad when I hug you, you won't call me your boyfriend, you don't want to meet any of my family and you…" the boy teared up. "…you won't even say you love me."  
Chase sat speechless. Jack never had outbursts to this extreme. And the man didn't know how to respond at all. He was really bad at the social construct of a close relationship. The two just sat in silence, tears pouring down Jack's pale face, ruining his makeup. Chase never felt more awkward in his life. He bit his tongue and didn't breathe. Eventually Jack broke down and ran out of the room sobbing.

The prince of darkness breathed, trying to process what just happened. He didn't think he had said or done anything wrong.  
"This relationship thing is proving more difficult than I thought…."

After about a half hour of thinking, Chase walked up to the albino's room. The door was closed with a sign painted on the front  
"STAY OUT. EVIL BOY GENIUS AT WORK" with a skull and crossbones.  
He knocked on the door. There was no reply. So he went in anyway.  
Jack was on his bed, arms wrapped around his pillow, still sobbing, makeup running down his face staining the pillow he held.  
The dark prince walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
"Spicer, quit crying,"

"I hate you…" a muffled sound came from the pillow.

"I didn't mean to upset you…"  
Jack sobbed.  
"I still don't exactly know what I did, but how can I rectify the situation?"

The boy looked up from the pillow "You don't love me."

"Spicer…"  
"You haven't said it even once!"  
"Because I….it's strange sounding to me."

"You are embarrassed to be with me."

"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
In truth, the dragon lord was embarrassed. He was embarrassed that he had emotions. He was embarrassed that he was gay and he was embarrassed that the person he fell in love with was weak, whiney and pathetic. But the fact of the matter was he couldn't deny his love for the boy. And he didn't like making him upset.  
"How can I show you that I am not embarrassed of you?"  
Jack sat up. "Go to my family dinner with me."  
Chase exhaled and threw his head back dramatically.  
"Will it really make you happy if I go to your stupid dinner thing?"

"Yes. Very happy."  
He grinded his teeth a bit, a habit he had when making a difficult decision. He really didn't want to go meet a bunch of Spicers. One was enough.

"If it will make you happy, then I will go."

Jack jumped up and wrapped his arms around the dark lord.  
"OH CHASE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Chase grunted and reluctantly hugged the boy back.

"_I have a very bad feeling about this…" _he thought to himself.

Meditation helped calm the evil overlord. He levitated, cross legged in his training room with candles floating around. He cleared his mind of distractions and focused his energy. Years and years of practising made Chase an expert in meditation. He could meditate for days on end without taking a break to eat or sleep. He was a master of his own mind and body.

"Hey…..hey Chase…."  
He tried hard to ignore it.  
Jack didn't like being ignored. He activated his heli-pack and flew up to the same level as the martial arts master that was meditating above him.  
"Chase…I know you can hear me…."

"…"  
The albino reached a pale hand out and poked the dragon lord. Chase's eyes flicked open and he grabbed the youth's hand. Jack gave out a girly shriek.  
"What have I told you about bothering me while I am meditating!" He snapped.  
"Ah I'm sorry! I just needed your help!"  
Chase sighed and jumped down to the ground. Jack followed.  
"Alright, where's the spider."  
"Nono it's not a spider this time. Chase noted a luggage bag sitting in the middle of the training room. It was wide open filled with clothes and other toiletries.  
"I kind of filled it too full and can't close it."  
The prince of darkness raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you packing a suitcase? Are you leaving somewhere?"  
"I am packing for the Thanksgiving dinner! Haven't you started packing?"

Chase thought a moment. "Wai…wait. Just how long is this dinner?!"  
The red head smiled. "It's not just a dinner. We are staying with my family for the whole long weekend!"  
"You said this was just a dinner, worm!"

"I know but the plane tickets I bought are three days apart!"  
"Plane tickets?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"We don't need plane tickets I can just teleport us to and from there!"  
"Oh no! My family is freaked out by weird, magical things. When we go there you have to try to be as normal as possible. No magic, no Shen Gong Wu, no levitating, and no turning into a dragon."

Needless to say, this pissed Chase off quite a bit. This was not what he signed up for.  
"You said dinner! Not a bloody weekend!"  
"Well, now you know!" He smiled. Chase wasn't amused.  
"There is absolutely no way I am going to your families for three days! I am not going in any stupid plane, and I am not packing anything!"  
Jack could see his lover was visibly angry. So he seductively put his arms around him.  
"Oh Chasey, I am sorry I didn't tell you that. But I promise it won't be so bad…"  
"I'm not going."  
"But you promised.."  
"To hell with my promise."  
By this time Jack had slipped his hands around the band of Chase's pants.  
"Maybe I can convince you otherwise…"

With one fluid moment, the evil boy genius was on his knees, Chase's pant on the ground and the man's long cock went straight into his lover's mouth. Chase bit his lip and clenched his fists. It felt incredibly good, but he knew that the boy was doing. Using his own perversions against him. So he figured he would let his boyfriend do what he wanted until he was satisfied, and then still refuse to go to the dinner.

So Jack continued to suck and lick the man's long member, making the evil overlord shudder every few seconds. Biting his lip couldn't hold back the moans that slowly creeped out of Chase's throat. He absently found himself lacing his fingers through Jack's fiery red hair, forcing a little more down his throat. If there was one thing the little insect Spicer was good at, it was this.  
The dark haired man shuddered a bit, feeling his climax come on. Jack noted this, and instantly stopped. Chase moaned.  
"Spicer, what the hell. Keep going."  
Jack shook his head. "Nope."

The overlord frowned. He didn't like this.  
"I was almost…"  
"I don't care."  
Then Chase caught on.  
"Oh for…"

"Say you'll go."  
The man felt his orgasm leaving him ever so slightly, but he desperately wanted to get it out. And he wanted to get it out in his boyfriends mouth.  
"….Grrr fine. You win. I'll go with you."  
Jack was very pleased with Chase's obedience and rewarded him by grabbing the long dick in front of him and deep throating it. He practised this a lot on things he found like bananas or popsicles, so he didn't gag or choke as much. But he couldn't help coughing slightly when the dark prince came quickly right into the back of Jack's throat. The goth smiled as he gladly swallowed every last bit, licking the rest off of the tip of his lover. Chase sighed a sigh of relief, and felt slightly weak in his legs from pleasure. He quickly pulled his trousers back up, still slightly mad that Jack had won.  
"That wasn't so horrible, was it?"  
"No, that was absolutely incredible. It's the whole being surrounded by Spicers that is going to be horrible."

* * *

So yeah! Chapters. Wooooooo  
I've never done this before this is a new concept for me. Please be patient while I figure out how chapters work.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it's a little short and not too exciting. But that's what airports and airplanes are. Boring.

* * *

Chase began packing things. He didn't take trips. He didn't usually pack, and he had never even been on a plane before. Planes were relatively new compared to the prince of darkness's age, and with his teleportation skill he really found no need for one.

He didn't pack much. One small suitcase fit all of his clothes, toiletries, and personal belongings. Jack managed to pack 4 huge suitcases and a small backpack. Each bag was packed full to bursting with unnecessary things.

Chase's palace was left in the trusting hands of the jungle cat servants that served him. The overlord may not be able to teleport them to Jack's hometown, but he could still teleport them to the airport in Beijing. The dragon lord felt strange. Not only was he not wearing his armour, instead just a plain black T-shirt and jeans, but he was also unarmed and in an extremely loud and crowded place. The airport was bustling with people coming off of flights and going onto flights. Businessmen, women, children, families, dogs, security guard, people over a giant speaker saying a bunch of things. Chase wasn't good in crowds. His senses were overstimulated. But the youth beside him didn't seem to pay much attention. Jack was use to this kind of surroundings. He was able to tune out the noise and confusion and focus on their objective. Getting to their flight. Their tickets were for terminal A gate 18. So the two walked through crowds of people, looking for their destination. Chase was a bit irritated constantly being bumped into by strangers. He didn't really like unnecessary contact with other human beings.

Eventually though, the duo reached gate 18. Their flight still had 20 minutes until boarding time. Their entire luggage had been processed, and the two of them only had one fair sized backpack to store the things they needed for the plane.

The prince of darkness sat down on a chair, crossing a single leg over his lap. The red head beside him started rummaging through pockets in his backpack.

"I'm hungry. You want anything to eat Chase?"

He was a bit hungry. But glances by the fast food places in the airport while they were walking made Chase decide not to eat. Jack on the other hand loved all the fast food courts and quickly went off with his credit card to go purchase something to eat.

The man looked around, still uncomfortable at the amount of people and noise. And he knew it was just the start. He had been trying to mentally prepare himself for a weekend with Jack's family. His imagination would get away from him though, and all Chase Young could picture is him surrounding by a bunch of Jack clones. Old Jacks, young jacks, female jacks, male jacks. All red headed albinos who would scream at spiders, whine all the time, and obsess over robots. The evil overlord enjoyed his boyfriend a lot, but there was a limit. He liked having Jack, but just one. No more than that.

The youth returned with arms full of various chocolate bars, candies, and pastries. He had half a donut hanging out of his mouth. Chase was slightly appalled.

"I never understand how you manage to eat so much junk food and remain so scrawny."

"Mmmumhm." Jack replied through a mouthful of food, swallowing. "I think it's my metabolism or something. Did you want a bite?" The redhead offered his partner half of a white Danish. Chase declined.

Minutes and minutes passed. Jack continued eating, and Chase sat there still thinking about the trip.

"You excited to meet my family?"

The dragon lord shook his head. "No Spicer, I am not excited in the least."

"My family isn't too bad. My grandma likes to cook a lot and tells me I don't eat enough. But she says that to everyone. She will probably tell you that you don't eat enough either."  
Chase glared. "Then I shall tell her to mind her own business."  
"No, no Chasey you have to be kind! My family doesn't like mean people. You just try to smile and nod along with what they say."

Chase growled. This was going to be the hardest 3 days of his life.

Eventually their flight boarded. Jack excitedly got onto the plane and took the window seat. Chase sat beside him. The seat was uncomfortable and small for the man. A stewardess at the front was demonstrating safety protocol in case of emergencies. Chase wasn't too interested. Instead he grabbed a pamphlet out of the pocket in the back of the seat in front of him. It was a flyer for items you could buy through the airline. Nothing of interest for the prince of darkness. But he did see quite a few things he knew the boy beside him would like.

By the time the plane lifted off, Jack Spicer's attention span had already worn down, and he pulled out a small handheld game console. Chase Young sat back a bit and closed his eyes for a light meditation.

"My family is going to be so excited to meet you!" The albino said without looking away from his game.

"Good for them…" The overlord didn't sound enthused.  
"And dinner will be good too. Grandma makes so much food! It's all home cooked too. Turkey and stuffing and cranberry sauce and corn on the cob…"  
The boy continued on as the plane began to lift off. Chase pretended to listen through his meditative state.

Eventually, Jack noticed his partner wasn't really listening to him. So he rummaged through his backpack a little until he found a handheld gaming console and some headphone. The red head turned his game on and began playing.

Chase opened his eyes from his meditation to see Jack happily distracted. They had only been in the air for about 20 minutes and to Chase it already felt like an eternity. The estimated time for the flight was well over 12 hours. The overlord leaned his head back slightly and looked up and the buttons above him. One was to call for service. One was to turn on a little light, and one was for an air vent to open or close. Chase pressed the air one. A bit of cold air came out of the vent. It made him uncomfortable. So he closed it again.

A few hours later and Chase had closed his eyes, almost falling asleep. Jack was still immersed in his virtual game. A couple stewardesses were walking down the aisle with a cart. They stopped beside Chase and Jack.  
"Excuse me sirs, we have your suppers."  
The prince of darkness opened his eyes. The lady beside him had a huge smile on her face. It creeped him out a bit.  
The alinbo boy was excited for supper, and quickly grabbed his meal, putting in on the tray in front of him. Chase reluctantly copied. Jack quickly opened the packaged meal and began eating like he was starving. His evil partner was also hungry, but not for the food in front of him. To Chase the meal looked disgusting. He poked it with his fork, as if to expect some sort of reaction. He looked over and saw Jack was almost done his food. He had no idea how the boy could stomach what he was eating.

"Mhmm…Chase." Jack said, swallowing. "You gonna eat?"

The dark lord pushed his tray aside. "No. You may have what you wish."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything like, all day long!"

"I will eat when I feel like it, Spicer."

"Are you sure you don't want your brownie?"

Chase glanced over. He didn't know the meal came with a brownie. He loved cakes and cookies. The man had a very strong sweet tooth.  
He reached over and snatched the brownie from Jack, setting it on in napkin on the tray in front of him. Jack laughed and started eating the rest of his boyfriend's meal. Chase sat and picked at the brownie. It wasn't the best thing he had eaten. Far from it. But for the time being it was absolutely delectable to eat. He savoured every bite.

After supper, a stewardess came by again to take the rest of the garbage, and Jack picked up his game again. Chase sat and savoured the taste of brownie inside his mouth, wishing that he had another one.

After a while, Jack started yawning while playing his game. At first he fought to keep his eyes open as to not lose a life in his game. But slowly his eyes drooped and his head leaned up against his lover's arm. The dark haired man looked over and notice Jack had fallen asleep. He smiled. The youth was so cute in his sleep. So Chase moved his arm so it was around the boy. Then his grabbed the game console from Jack's hand. It was still on. Chase looked at it.  
"_I have no idea how he can stare for so long at a screen like this…"_  
There was a little character on the screen. Another character was beating him up. The dragon lord watched.  
"_Why isn't this guy doing anything? He is just standing there getting the living hell beat out of him…"  
_Chase's finger slipped and accidently pressed a button. The character on the screen responded by punching his enemy. Chase laughed.  
"_So you get to control the character. Tell him how to beat the person. I could do this easily."_  
So the man put the game in both of his hands, pressing random buttons at first to see what they did. It was actually pretty enjoyable.  
Jack slept soundly for a long time. Cuddled under his boyfriends arm was warm and relaxing. His sleep went undisturbed for practically the rest of the flight. Eventually, the boy yawned and woke up, stretching his arms from underneath his boyfriend. He looked at the digital watch around his wrist. They should be arriving in about 20 minutes give or take.

"Chase….Chase you awake?" He rubbed his eyes and looked over.  
The man beside him wasn't paying attention. His eyes were glued to the small screen in front of him, fingers furiously pressing buttons.  
"Oh hey my game." Jack poked his head over to see the screen.  
"Wow, Chase you are really good at that. Have you been playing this entire time?"

No reply.  
"I can't believe the batteries have lasted that long.."

Jack continued to watch until the flight landed. It was pretty entertaining. Chase was almost as good in the small game as he was in real life.

The two boarded off the plane, Chase still glued to his game. The albino grabbed his backpack and led Chase around the airport. They had a quick transfer flight still until they reached their destination. It was a smooth process. No delays and the flight boarded quickly. But halfway through the flight, the game consoles batteries ran out.  
"Jack, this thing stopped working."  
"Yeah the batteries are dead."  
"Well make it work again."  
"The rest of my batteries are in my suitcase, not in my backpack."  
"Damn it."

"You have been playing that game for hours anyway. Your need a break."  
"Don't tell me what I need, worm."  
"Your eyes are bloodshot."

The overlord crossed his arms and sighed. He was enjoying the game. It made him forget the fact that he was in a different country with his whiney boyfriend going to meet his family.

"So when we get there…" Jack began explaining. "…we will take a short cab ride to my grandma's house. By then it'll be night, so if we are lucky we might just be allowed to go to bed. I usually get to stay in the guest room in the basement, cause y'know, I like basements. I don't know if my grandma will let us sleep in the same room, cause…well….y'know….but we might be able to sleep in the same room if we promise not to do anything."  
The dark haired man wished he had his game back.

"Are you excited to meet my family?"  
"No."  
"It wont be as bad as you think."

Their flight landed and the two grabbed their luggage. Chase carried most of it. Jack pulled a small suitcase and his backpack.

* * *

I'll make the next chapter better I promise. I still love you. Yes. You. You reading this. I love you.  
*stare*


	3. Chapter 3

So….after this chapter I can hear the vast majority of you shouting "you're in too deep! Get out of the meaningfulness and darkness and make more funny!"  
I'm sorry. I promise to add more of the funny. A lot of this is a topic pretty close to my heart though. It means a lot to me.

By the way this is in no way a reflection of my family. I'm sort of basing this on stereotypical families on TV and some of my friends families.

* * *

It was a long trip, and the dark prince had bad jet lag. Especially since he didn't get an ounce of sleep. Jack wasn't bad. He was use to travelling and slept most of the way.  
The two took a cab for another 45 minutes until they arrived in front of an average sized house in a neat subdivision on the outskirts if a quaint little town. The sky was a deep orange from the sunset reflecting off low hanging clouds.

The taxi cab driver helped the duo get their bags out of the back and left. Jack grabbed a few bags and Chase grabbed the rest. He felt like his arms were going to turn to gelatin.  
The goth raised a hand to knock on the door. The dragon lord beside him breathed in deeply.  
The door swung open and a larger old lady with curly white hair and rosy cheeks beamed, wrapping her arms around the boy.  
"OHHHH MY JACKIE POO! "She began to smother Jacks pale face with kisses.  
"I have missed you so…so much! How was your flight? Oh come in come in!"  
Jack looked over at Chase.  
"Grandma, this is the guy I was telling you about. Chase."  
"Oh you must be my little Jackie's….er….boyfriend."  
Chase tried hard to be polite. He nodded slightly.  
"Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"Oh please call me Shirley!" The woman laughed and wrapped her arms around the dark haired man. Chase held his breath. He felt very awkward. He didn't like people touching him. The red head turned his head and laughed slightly.

The three of them all went into the house. There was a musty sort of smell, and the first room looked sort of like a living room. It had old fashioned looking couches with tacky wallpaper and family photos hung everywhere.

"So where's grandpa?"

"Oh it's late for your grandfather, Jackie. He can't stay up this late in his old age."

"Yeah, we're pretty tired too."  
"Oh of course you two must have had a long trip! I have the downstairs guest bedroom all set up for you two."

The elderly woman walked the two of them down a flight of stairs, down a hall, and to a wooden door.

"It is so nice to have you for the holidays, Jackie. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Chase. You two sleep well. And remember, I will be right upstairs if you need anything."

She gave her grandson one last kiss and headed upstairs.  
"Wow, I am surprised grandma is letting us sleep in the same room."  
Chase was too tired and miserable to care. He opened the door and walked into the room. It was nice and tidy with two separate twin sized beds on either side against the wall.

The prince of darkness threw the bags he was carrying on the ground and threw himself on one of the beds. It wasn't the comfiest thing he had ever laid on, but he was too tired to care.  
"See, this isn't so bad is it, Chase?"

Jack looked over. Chase was already sound asleep, head dug into his arms folded on the bed. Jack threw a light blanket over the man and went to the other bed, turning the light off.

The next morning Jack woke up first. Chase remained in bed, fast asleep. So the goth boy quickly grabbed some shower things and went upstairs. His grandma and grandpa were already awake in the kitchen.  
"Good morning Jackie-poo!" The old lady walked over and hugged her grandson, who was taller than her.  
"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah I slept fine."

Jack looked over at his grandfather, sitting by a small table reading the newspaper.

"Jack, come say hi to you grandson!"  
The red head always thought it weird that he shared the same name as his grandfather.

The stout old man groaned as he got up from his seat and walked over to the boy with his cane.  
"My goodness boy you look skinnier each time I see you. I swear you ain't eating enough meat!"  
"Yes, grandpa I know."  
"A real man eats at least five servings o' meat each day! And that don't include morning bacon and sausage."  
"I know."  
"You look like you're eatin' nothing but twigs and grass."  
It was the same speech he heard every time he saw his grandfather. Ever since Jack was a little boy his grandparents always criticised him about his size. They were always positive that he didn't eat enough, so the pair made sure to stuff their grandson full every time he went over there, and send leftovers home with him.

"I swear boy one of these days the winds gonna pick you up and carry you away."

"I'm going to head into the shower, okay?"  
"Alright dear, your grandpa and I will be out here when you're done. I'll have breakfast out on the table for you!"  
"Thank you grandma."

Chase woke up with a pounding headache. It took a while for his dragon eyes to focus, and he has a strange feeling in his stomach.

He first noticed he wasn't in his regular room. This room was smaller, the bed was smaller, and it smelled of must.

He sat up and surveyed his surroundings.

"Oh right…" He remembered where he was. He was at Jack's grandparents' house. The overlord sighed. From what he could remember from the night before, the old lady he met didn't seem so horrible.

Chase scanned the room for his boyfriend. But Jack was nowhere to be found. The dark haired man didn't know if he should stay where he was or go looking for the boy. He could hear footsteps upstairs and he could smell something cooking.

He laid back down. He decided to just wait for Jack to come get him. He wasn't going to risk any awkward encounters that would require him to be social by himself.

Jack got out of the shower and quickly dried off. He blow-dried his hair into spikes then threw on a light button up shirt and long dark dress pants. His grandparents didn't really like his black goth clothing or his makeup. His grandfather has stated on many occasion that makeup "is only for girls and sissy boys. And his grandson ain't no sissy boy."

Well, he was. But he tried to be more manly in front of his grandfather, a respected ex-marine.

He wasn't sure how introducing his boyfriend was going to go though.  
His grandmother wasn't bothered by it. Jack knew this. He had talked to her before. His grandmother loved him no matter what.  
His grandfather on the other hand, wasn't very happy at first to hear about his relationship.  
"No grandson of mine is going to be a fruity little faggot! The Spicer family are a family of MEN! REAL MEN!"  
The comments hurt a lot. But with the help of his grandmother, they were able to convince his grandfather to give him a chance.

Chase sat up at the small knock at the door. His heart raced momentarily until he realised it was just Jack. When the albino came into the room he looked different. He didn't have any of his goth clothes on and no makeup.  
"Wow. Spicer. You actually look half normal."

The boy walked over to his suitcase to grab something. "How would you know what normal is? You've lived in a mountain for 1500 years. You have no social concept."  
"I have more social concept than you, worm."  
"Good. You have three days to prove it."  
"Two. Today and tomorrow. Then we leave this bloody place."  
"Are you going to come upstairs and have breakfast?"  
"How much of your family is here?"  
"It's just my grandparents. The rest of the family won't start showing up until around noon."

The dark lord sighed and threaded his fingers through his hair as he stood up. He was hungry.  
The two walked upstairs. Chase was still in the same plain clothes he wore on his flight. Jack had been insistent that the man leave all his dangerous armour behind.  
They sat at the table. It was silent until Jack's grandfather looked up from his newspaper.  
"So. You must be my grandson's…partner."  
Chase glared. Jack tapped on his boyfriends leg to remind him to be polite.  
"Yes. My name is Chase Young."

The older man folded his newspaper and put it down on the table. The little old lady came up from behind him and brought three plates of food filled with scrambled eggs and bacon. She put them in front of the three sitting at the table.  
"Here you go boys!" She smiled.  
"So….Chase." The man said between bites of his food. "What kind of work do you do?"  
Chase pushed some of his food around on his plate. It seemed unappealing. But he was hungry.  
"I'm an evil entity."  
Jack almost choked on his food.  
"Ah….ah haha Chase. He's kidding. He has a different sense of humour. He is actually a wildlife expert."  
"What?" The dark haired man turned to the boy beside him. Jack kicked his leg.  
"Yeah! He works with wild cats. Tigers, lions, panthers, all kinds of cats. He tames them. It's incredible really. He even has some of them trained to do things around the giant mansion he lives in…because he is rich too…."  
The boy laughed. The old man looked at him.  
"Is that true, Chase? Do you work with animals?"  
"Uh…."he glanced over at the red head beside him, who was glaring at him.  
"Y…Yeah. I do."

"Well. That must not take very much skill."  
Jack took a sharp breath in. He could already tell this wasn't going in a good direction.  
"Oh yes, and you look like a person who knows so much about skill." Sarcasm was laced through the dark princes entire sentence.  
"You're damn right I do. 40 years serving in the marine. And let me tell you something boy, that's what creates real men. Serving your country. And they wouldn't let you keep such long girly hair in the marines."  
Chase chuckled. "Well of course they wouldn't let someone like you keep their hair. It would require too much skill to maintain good looks AND learnt to fight. It would be hard for anyone to maintain such skill….unless you're me."

Jack bit his fingernails.  
"Oh, you think you know anything about fightin'?"  
"I am a master in hundreds of different fighting forms."  
"You don't know the first thing 'bout fightin' a real man."  
"Hah. I had more fighting skills when I was a toddler than you have in your entire life span."  
"I may be old, but I could still bring your girly butt to the ground." The man said, standing up from his seat. Chase laughed.  
"I would love to see you try." He stood up from his seat too. Jack cleared his throat.  
"Uh, grandma….I think breakfast is done…"  
The little old lady came running from the kitchen and stood in between the two men.  
"Alright that is enough. I will have no fighting in this household. Especially during the holidays!" She grabbed her husband by the shoulder.

"Why don't you do to the bathroom and take your morning meds."  
The elder man grumbled and stared at Chase as he was walked by his wife to the bathroom. Jack grabbed the overlord hand and pulled him down.  
"Chase, I told you to be good!"  
"I was good! I didn't rip him to shreds like I imagined I would."  
"You were antagonizing."  
"He was the one insulting me!"  
"He's old, he can't help it."  
"I'm older than him!"  
"You were being petty."  
"He called me girly."  
"Just try to be a little nicer, okay? My grandpa isn't used to seeing men with long hair. It's different."  
"He's just jealous that I'm so good looking and he isn't."  
"Yes. He is. Just feel bad for him that he is not as pretty as you okay?"

The overlord sighed and crossed his legs.  
"You haven't eaten anything in days, aren't you hungry?"  
"None of this food appeals me."

"So are you going to finish your breakfast?"  
"No. It's cold."  
Jack sighed and grabbed the two plates. Sometimes his partner was a diva.  
The little old lady came back out without her husband.  
"Oh Jackie, are you going to get the dishes?"  
"Yeah, grandma, I got them!"  
Chase stood up to go help his partner. But he felt someone grab his hand. It was Jack's grandmother.  
"I apologize for my husband. He is so hard headed sometimes."  
"Uh…it's…quite alright." The overlord felt a bit awkward. "I should um…go help Jack with the dishes."  
"Oh no no you are a guest! Guests don't do housework. You come with me." The lady led Chase into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

The red head rolled up his sleeves and began washing dishes. His grandparents didn't believe in letting big machines like dishwashers do work. They were old fashioned. Jack one time invented them a robot that could do all the cleaning for them every day, but the next time Jack had visited they had the robot in the closet and his grandmother complained that it didn't do anything right. But she kissed her little grandson for being so smart to invent something like that.  
_"Grandma just likes things done a certain way. And no machine can replace that."  
_The confrontation between his grandpa and Chase made him a little nervous. Both of them were stubborn, hard headed, and had so much pride and ego Jack was surprised that the two of them could fit in the same room. He was hoping if his grandfather could see how strong and confident Chase was, and added in the fact that he lived in a mansion with him, that he would be happy they were dating. But things weren't exactly going to plan. The albino youth scrubbed hard at the dishes as he thought about what he could do to earn his grandfather's approval of his relationship. He thought of one. It was a bit dangerous, and would be hard to pull off, but he could at least try.

When the dishes were done Jack stacked them up in the cupboard and grabbed a towel, drying off his hands. He walked into the living room where Chase and his grandmother were sitting. Chase was doubled over, almost crying from laughter. His grandmother sat with a photo album on her lap.  
"Now see, this was our Jackie when he was only three years old. He never did like keeping his clothes on. Right in the middle of Christmas dinner, little Jackie came runnin' out with no clothes on screaming and yelling how he was the king of doody."  
"AH GRANDMA!" Jack yelled.  
The dark haired man put his hand over his mouth trying desperately to stifle his laughter.  
"Oh, Jackie, I was showing your boyfriend your baby photos! Look how cute you were!" She held up the photo album. The boy put his head down.  
"Grandma…please….put the photos away."  
"Oh of course!"  
He sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you.."  
"I'll go get the home videos instead!"  
"Grandma, no!"  
The doorbell interrupted their conversation.  
"OH that must be your uncle Terry!" The lady ran over to the hall down to the door. Jack sat down on the couch. Chase looked over at the boy, then put his head in his lap, laughing.  
"You can stop laughing at any time…"  
"I…I can't…" the overlord gasped. "King of doody?"  
"I WAS THREE YEARS OLD!"  
"I want to see the home videos…."  
"Absolutely not."  
"And your habit of taking off all your clothes…"  
"Like I said, I was three. I don't even remember any of those things. I bet you have embarrassing baby photos too!"  
"Cameras were not invented at the time of my infancy…"  
"Oh yeah…" Jack sometimes forgot how old his partner was.

"Oh Jackie! Your uncle Terry and Aunt Terry are here!"  
It was sort of weird because Jack's uncle, who was named Terry, married a woman whose name was also Terry. He nudged his boyfriend.  
"Alright Chase c'mon. It's time for you to start meeting the rest of my family!"  
"Oh boy." He rolled his eyes. "I can't wait."

* * *

Parents. Embarrassing baby photos. Anyone? Anyone else feel this pain? So happy I'm single. If I do get a partner, I am going to try and keep them away from my family for as long as possible to ensure this never happens again.

So next chapter, we start to meet the rest of Jack's family. And just what is Jack's plan? Do you think it will go smoothly or end up like every other plan he has ever had?  
I also have a few side chacks that I am trying to finish up. I have a ton that I started writing but have never finished. I'll do that too. Because you mean so much to me. And I love writing this fandom so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys who read my stories are so awesome. Just know that. You are awesome. Thank you so much.

* * *

Before he knew it, the entire house was filled with Spicers. Chase tried hard to keep track of them all as he was introduced one by one.

"Chase this is my aunt Caroline."  
"Hello…"  
"And my uncle Rick."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"My cousins Emma, Teresa, Patrick, And Troy."  
"Uh…hi."  
"My Great Aunt Penny."  
"Hi."  
"My Nephews Aaron, Mason, and Greg."  
"Good day."  
"My nieces Felicity, Marie, Penelope, and Kristen."  
"Ah, hello…"  
"My second cousins Richard and Brandy."  
"Greetings."  
"My other cousin Mark and his wife Sarah."  
"Hi.."  
The scariest thing was most of the family had the same red hair as Jack did. Chase felt very out of place. The huge group of people were all in the small house, chatting away to one another about family things. Jack eventually drifted off onto his own, absorbed into the conversations of his family members. Others started to ask Chase questions.  
"So, you come from China?" An older man asked.  
"Ah…yes. I do."  
"You can speak English pretty good for someone from China."  
"I can speak many languages."  
"Is Chinese your first language?"  
"…Mandarin is, yes."  
"…Mandarin?"  
"Yes."  
The guy looked side to side, then leaned in close.  
"You can speak to oranges?"

The overlord looked dumbfounded at the man, and then decided to walk away. Explaining anything to him would have been pointless. He sat down on the couch, next to a 16 year old girl with a cell phone in front of her face. She glanced up at the man beside her.  
"O-M-G like, who are you?"  
Chase wasn't quite familiar with the greeting 'Oh Em Gee'. He furrowed his brow.  
"Uh….My name is Chase Young…"  
The girl smacked a piece of gum then went straight back to her phone, tapping furiously on the screen. Then she looked back up.  
"I can't find you on facebook."  
"Wha…I'm not in a book…"  
She looked back at her phone, then back at the man.  
"Can I take a selfie with you and tweet it? My bff's will be so super jelly."  
Chase's eyes were wide with confusion.

"Do…you speak English?"  
Jack eventually had made his way back to his boyfriend.  
"Hey, how do you like my family so far?"  
The dark lord looked over at the young teen beside him who had gone back to her cell phone.  
"Your family is…strange."  
"Well to all of us, you are strange." He smiled.

Dinner was announced and the large family all sat around a wooden table set with a large buffet of delicious looking foods. The smell of turkey and stuffing filled the house and everyone hungrily waited to eat. Jack's grandmother stood up and tapped her butter knife against her glass.  
"Everyone. I am so happy to have you all here once again for the holidays. It's such a pleasure to see everyone again, and even to have new people join in our celebration."  
Jack smiled and looked beside him at his boyfriend, then frowned. Chase and his grandfather were both glaring at each other.  
The red head kicked his partner.  
"…so this year, and every year, I am thankful for our family, and the love we all share."  
Everyone started to applaud. The old lady sat down, and everyone began to fill their plates. The dragon lord was starving, and the food in front of him looked good. He whispered to the albino beside him.  
"So…we just take whatever we want?"  
"Yeah, just put whatever you want on your plate."

So Chase grabbed some food and began to fill his plate. Jack's grandfather looked across the table at him.  
"Oh, is that all someone like you can eat?" The old man laughed. Jack sighed. Chase raised an eyebrow.  
"I can eat much more than this."  
The old man reached for a giant leg of turkey, still staring at the dark haired man across the table.  
"Of course you can, girly."  
Chase growled and grabbed more turkey.

The old man grabbed a spoonful of potatoes.  
Chase got a spoonful of stuffing.  
Gramps grabbed another helping of vegetables.  
Chase grabbed another slice of ham.  
This went on for a while until the two had more than enough food to eat, the two reached for the same item. The last croissant sat in the bottom of a small basket. The two grabbed it at the same time.  
"You ain't getting' the last roll, girly."  
"This pastry is mine, old man."  
They both snarled at each other. Jack's grandmother walked up to them.  
"Oh for goodness sakes. Here." She took a knife and cut the croissant in half.  
"Now you two eat everything on your plate before you get anything else!" She walked back to her seat. The two men didn't lose eye contact.  
A little girl sat beside Jack, eating her meal. She got up momentarily to go to the bathroom.  
The albino looked over at the dark prince beside him.  
"How is dinner?"  
"The food is good. Your grandmother is an excellent cook."

"Yeah, grandma makes the best food." He looked up. Chase didn't look a hundred percent well. He was a little green.

"Are you feeling okay?"  
"I feel fine, Spicer."  
A few people turned their heads.  
"Chase you can't call me Spicer. Almost everyone here is names Spicer."  
The goth boy felt a tug on his cloak. His little cousin was behind him. He turned around to her.  
"What's up?"  
She leaned in close to whisper to her cousin. "Your friend is scary."  
Jack smiled." Awe, why do you think he is scary?"  
"'cause he has a tail…"  
Jack quickly leaned his head back. Chase's dragon tail stuck out of the back of his seat. Jack gulped.  
"Oh no…no that's not a tail it's a….it's a toy. I'll be right back…"  
The red head nudged the man beside him.  
"Chase…."  
"What."  
"You are turning into your dragon form!"  
The overlord looked down at his hands. They were turning scaly. It had been too long since he had his Lao Mang Loam Soup.  
"Oh…"  
"Chase hurry turn back before someone else notices!"  
"I can't. I need my soup…"  
"Well do you have any?"

"Yes there is some in my bag."  
"Okay I'll go get some."  
"I can go grab it."  
"No! If you stand up people will see your giant lizard tail!"  
The dragon lord tried to move his tail lower so it was less noticeable. He didn't have too much control over it. Jack got up and smiled.  
"I'll be right back I have to go grab something."  
He sprinted downstairs as fast as he could. The redhead rummaged through the suitcase next to Chase's bed.

Chase tried hard to keep his transformation down. He noted the little girl a couple seats away from him grabbing her mother's arm and pointing at him. He adjusted so that his tail was almost underneath of him. It was uncomfortable. The little old lady sitting at the end of the table got up and started collecting people's plates that were empty. She walked over to Chase, grabbing the empty plate in front of him. The man was hungry and had eaten everything he piled on. The looked at him.  
"Oh dear, are you feeling all right? You look a bit…green."

Chase turned his head. "I'm alright, just a bit…full."  
She put her hand against his forehead.  
"Well okay. You don't feel warm. If you start to not feel well you tell me. I can go get the Tylenol at any time."  
Jack sat down beside the man and handed him an open can.  
"Here you go, Chasey."  
"Thanks, worm."  
He poured it into a bowl that he grabbed form the table and began drinking his soup. The old man looked at him.  
"Hey, what's that you got?"  
"It's soup."  
"Where did you get that soup?!"  
"I brought it with me."  
He reached over. "Well, I think you should share the food you brought with the people who are hosting you..."  
Chase smiled and handed the soup to him. "Here. Enjoy."  
Jack grabbed it. "No grandpa, you can't have any. This is Chase's…medicine."  
He glared at his tall boyfriend.  
"What? I was sharing…"  
"That soup will turn my grandpa into some hideous creature like you, wont it?"  
He smiled. "I can imagine him being a giant cockroach."

The night began to wind down, and the family had moved into the living room, sitting around a beautifully lit fireplace, with soft music playing over an old radio.

They took turns each small group of family talking about new things in their lives and how they were. Jack sat leaned against Chase, with the prince of darkness's arm around him.  
"So, little Jackie." His one aunt smiled. "Why don't you tell us about your life."  
"I don't exactly have a job yet, but I still build robots in my spare time. I finished school and I don't live in my mom and dad's old house anymore. It is being rented out. I live with Chase."

"Oh you two have moved in together?"  
"Well, it's more like I moved in with him. He lives in a giant palace with indoor waterfalls and servants."  
Everyone gasped in awe.

"Wow. So Chase, you must be rich."

"I…am well off in the supplies and luxuries that I require."

"Are your parents wealthy?"  
"Ah….no. No they aren't."  
"Well then they must be so proud of such a successful son!"

"Yes, I am sure if my parents were living they would be proud of my success."  
The room went awkwardly silent.  
"Oh….goodness I'm so sorry…."  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't kill them…"  
"I'm sorry you had to lose your parents at such a young age!"  
"It's really no big deal. It was a long time ago…"  
"Our family is always open to you, Mr. Young." An older man said. "To us, you are almost a Spicer!"  
Chase shuddered. He had no intentions on being a Spicer.

"Yeah! You can be a part of our family any time!"  
A woman beside him wrapped her arms around the dark prince. He held his breath. Something he did a lot when he was nervous around other people.

The night ended. A few family members who lived close by with small children said goodbye and left for home. Some family members who lived a little farther away stayed the night in the living room and in another spare bedroom in the basement. Jack and Chase laid down in Chase's bed, the albino youth's head resting on his partners chest. Chase had his arms back behind his own head.  
"Today went alright, eh Chasey?"  
"Meh."  
"My family seems to really like you! Well….except grandpa…but don't worry! He doesn't like a lot of people."

"I'm still ridiculously full from dinner."  
"Well you shouldn't have eaten that much!"  
"I couldn't help myself….it was really good and I was hungry."  
"And you were in competition with my grandfather."  
"I won."  
Jack looked up and wrapped his arm tighter around his partner.  
"So….how do you like my family?"  
"They are….interesting. The red hair gene seems pretty dominant in your family."  
"Yeah, most people in my family have red hair until they are old."  
The boy sighed. "Y'know, you have gotten to meet my entire family. I don't know anybody in your family."  
"That is because there is no one left in my family besides me."  
"Do you remember your family?"  
"No."  
"You don't remember what your parents were like?"  
Chase sighed. "No, Spicer. I was abandoned at the Xiaolin Temple as an infant. The only family I have ever known was my peers at the temple."

"Oh Chasey that's so sad!"  
"It's not sad. I because an excellent warrior because of that."  
"But you never get that feeling of family! Doesn't it just give you a warm feeling being surrounded by people who care about you and love you?"  
"No…not really."  
"Maybe one day you and I will be a family…"  
Chase raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Maybe one day…we could get married and have kids."  
"Woah…not so fast, insect."  
"What?"  
He grabbed his boyfriend. "Those things we can talk about WAY in the future."  
Jack smiled. "Can you imagine lots of little Jack and Chases running around the palace?"  
"No...I hate children."  
The red head smiled and jumped up on his partne'rs lap, pressing his lips against him. Chase returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy on top of him. He deepened the kiss, arms moving slightly lower.  
"Mmhmm…m….S…Spicer. Maybe we shouldn't…" He broke the kiss. Jack pouted.  
"Awe why?"  
"There are your family members right in the next room and directly upstairs…"  
"Oh we'll be quiet!"  
He smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. Chase smiled and he felt the youth grind on top of him, making the erection in his jeans grow. He moved the kiss lower down to Jack's pale neck, biting at it slightly. The red head bit his lip to keep himself quiet but moaned slightly from his throat. Chase undid the button on his partner's pants and moved them down a little so he could feel underneath. Jack grabbed the man's shirt and quickly slipped it off of him, digging his nails into his back. Chase smiled and slipped his hands up the boy's shirt and began toying with Jack's erect nipples. The albino squirmed with pleasure, moving his own hands down his lover's body. Chase moved his fingers up more, reaching Jack's lips. The youth opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around the two fingers against his mouth, getting them dripping wet with saliva. The red head pulled down his boyfriend's pants, grabbing his long, throbbing erection. Chase bit his lip, groaning slightly. He moved his hand up and down slightly, teasing his lover. Chase moved so that Jack was lying underneath of him, and slipped the youth's pants off. He took his two wet fingers and pushed them against the albino's entrance. Jack wrapped his arms around Chase and grabbed his hair, preparing. He slipped his two fingers into his boyfriend and Jack couldn't help but moan louder. Chase shushed him.  
"Spicer, quieter."  
Jack put a hand around his mouth. Chase kept going, feeling around the tight space, loosening it up a little more. Jack's body started to heat up, small beads of sweat forming on his face and neck. His breathing became shallow and he moved his hips up slightly, wanting more. So the overlord moved his pants down more and pressed himself against Jack. It slipped in, the tight walls of the boy's insides surrounding Chase. It was a wonderful feeling, and the dragon lord bit his lip hard and dug his nails into the blankets on either side of Jack. The boy almost screamed as his whole inside was filled with his boyfriend's member. He pulled out slightly, and then shoved it back inside, making his boyfriend scream. He covered the boy's mouth.  
"Ngh….Jack…..no screaming."  
"I can't help…it. You are so big…"  
Chase liked being complimented. It turned him on. So he increased his speed, holding his hand against the youth's mouth, muffling his moans. Chase moved faster and faster, feeling his climax coming on. He growled and bit his lip hard to not scream as he felt himself climax inside his boyfriend. Jack squirmed as he climaxed with his boyfriend, ejaculating over his overlord's face.  
Chase collapsed beside the redhead, quickly wrapping his arms around him. Jack laid panting in the sheets, sweat pouring off of him.  
"Ngghh….Chase. That was amazing."  
"I just hope no one heard us."  
The boy rolled over and snuggled with his boyfriend. "Oh Chasey you're so paranoid."  
Jack fell asleep quickly. Chase followed closely behind.

* * *

Ahhhhh ahhh sex. Lol. My maturity level while writing this was off the charts. Sorry chapters and stories are coming out slowly. I have been working on and posting a chack comic on DeviantArt. It's not the greatest though. I'm trying to improve my art skills. I'll post more. And more stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Hahhh new chapter. It's short I know I'm sorry I am gonna finish it up soon :3 3 *free hug*

* * *

Chase woke up early in the morning. Way earlier than anyone else in the household. One arm was occupied by his lover, Jack Spicer. He ran his fingers through his own hair with his free hand. The prince of darkness winced at all the grease he felt. It had been too long since he cleaned it. The man nudged his occupied arm, trying to wake his boyfriend up. Jack stirred slightly and clasped on closer to the man. He tried again, but to no prevail. So Chase took his mouth and sharply bit the albino on his ear, clasping a large hand over his mouth. The boy screamed, muffled by his partners hand.  
"MMmmmph. Chase. What the hell!"

"Spicer I want to shower."

"Did you have to bite me?" Jack rubbed his ear.  
"Sorry. It was hard to wake you up."

"Ahhh..that hurt….you said you want to shower?"  
"Yes."  
"It's…a little early."  
"I wanted to shower before your family was awake."

The redhead rubbed his eyes, still tired. "Okay well go ahead. Just make sure you don't wake anyone." The tired youth pulled the blanket up to him and dozed back off in a second. Chase sighed and grabbed his suitcase, quickly finding his toiletries bag. All designer products to keep the dragon lord's hair beautiful and shiny.  
The overlord snuck out of bed, sneaking his way up the stairs. There were quite a few family members sleeping in the living room either on the pull out couch, or on the floor with piles of blankets and pillows. He made sure to walk quietly. After 1500 years the man had learned to walk very stealthily. The element of surprise is a worthy one when used against an opponent.

He reached his destination successfully and locked the door behind him. The dragon lord quickly turned the shower onto hot, lined up his products along the shelf, and stripped naked. He stared at himself momentarily, thinking about the intimacy he had earlier. He smirked. The boy was cute, and he was a good lover. Putting up with his family for a few days was a compromise he was willing to make. He wouldn't risk the best thing that had happened to him in 1500 years over something so trivial.

Chase hopped into the shower, allowing the hot water to pulse over him. It felt incredible. He scrubbed his hair, lathering it up until there was more bubbles than hair.  
_"This isn't as horrible as I previously thought. I expected just a bunch of Spicers with their own personal robots, talking about feeble attempts at world domination. But it isn't like that at all. They are just….a family. Happy to be with each other." _Chase shuddered _"It's hard to believe they actually consider me one of them. A Spicer. Families can be so pathetic sometimes. Like look at me! I never had a family, and I am the most powerful evil force on the planet. A family would just hold me back…"  
_These thoughts were all contradicted by images. Images of Chase happy, laughing, and being with family. Images that were made from imagination, for he had none in his memory.  
_"The only way I would ever end up a Spicer is if I were to…"  
_The suggestion his partner playfully presented earlier flashed through the dark lord's head. He shook it away. The man sighed, rinsing his toned body from soap and turning the water off.

The room was a bit steamed up so Chase grabbed a towel and wiped the mirror off before wrapping it around his waist. Then he grabbed a brush. Ran it through his hair, brushed his teeth, and grabbed his things, walking out the door. As soon as the door opened, Chase jumped backwards, holding onto his towel. Jack's grandfather, Jack was standing at the door with a stern look on his face.  
"What you think you're doin', girly?"

Chase was getting irritated being called girly. He had long hair. That was it.  
"I decided to have a shower with your grandson's permission."  
"That's a lot of fancy stuffs you got there for your girly hair."  
"Yes well as I stated. It takes work to maintain such good looks AND talent."  
"Yer just lucky I didn't kick your pretty little butt already."  
The prince of darkness raised an eyebrow. "You think my butt looks pretty?"  
The old man growled. "That isn't what I…"  
"Because it must run in the family. Your grandson sure as hell likes my backside."

Jack's grandfather curled his fists into a ball and swung angrily. Chase dodged it with ease. The man swung again and the darker haired man ducked, reaching up and grabbing the old man's arm, twisting it behind his back. The man was forced into an upright position, and in a last attempt to win, the old man swept his leg behind him, trying to trip Chase. The dragon lord jumped up, avoiding the attack. The man gave up, kneeling down, breathing heavily. Chase smiled gloating in his head. He let Jack Sr go, and the old man collapsed to the ground. Chase laughed quietly out loud until he realized the man wasn't standing up. He kicked him with his boot.  
"Hey…I didn't really mean to hurt you, Jack's grandfather…"  
The man still was on the floor, wheezing. Chase quickly got down on his knees and grabbed the old man, lifting him up. His face was turning a strange hue that Chase didn't think possible.

"Wh…what's wrong with you!"  
The man shakily reached a finger up, pointing to the counter.  
"You…want the counter?"  
Jack Sr shook his head, pointing harder to a cabinet above the counter."  
"You….want something in the cabinet?"  
He nodded hard. Chase jumped up and opened the cupboard. It was lined with prescription medicine.  
"What do you need?! There are a million things here!"  
The man on the floor coughed, trying hard to explain. But no sounds came out. Frustrated, Chase began grabbing everything he could grab and throwing it down on the floor. Finally, a small puffer landed and the grandfather pointed fast to it. Chase grabbed it, shoving it into the man's mouth, and pressed down hard. He wasn't completely sure how to use the instrument, so the overlord just kept pressing the button thing at the top. Eventually, he felt Jack Sr start to breathe, and his normal face colour returned. Chase didn't stop though until he was stopped by the grandfather's hand. He took the puffer away and the old man took deep breaths on his own. Chase helped him set his head up.  
"Are you…..okay?" For once Chase was genuinely concerned. If something happened to Jack's grandfather, Chase could easily be blamed.  
He coughed. "Argh…I…I'm alright. You saved my life…"

Chase nodded. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"  
"Nono It was just my COPD acting up. I have to admit, you've got some pretty decent defense skills…"  
"I have practised for years. Chase stood up, offering his hand. The man accepted, standing up.  
"You know Chase, maybe I was a bit harsh on yous. I got nuthin against gays. It's just….Jack's my baby. He means so much to me…" The old man broke down in tears. "I didn't think anyone could be good enough for my Jackie. He's special, y'know? He has a lot of needs…"  
"I know. I don't wish to hurt him in anyway. I want to take care of him just like you do…"  
The old man wiped tears from his eyes.  
"You sure 'bout that? 'Cause I swear you do ANYTHING to my baby boy…"  
"I understand and respect your wishes sir. I care about Jack. I have more than enough money and power to care for him."

The elder nodded. "Then you have my blessing, Chase Young." He hugged the tall man. Chase felt awkward.  
"Welcome to the family, son."  
Then Chase felt too awkward. Especially only being in a towel.  
"Ah…thank you, Mr. Spicer…"  
Chase left the room, not a hundred percent sure about the events that had just taken place. He silently walked downstairs, back into his bedroom he shared with his partner, and took his towel off. Before he could put pants on, he felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around his waist.  
"You look so good coming out of the shower…"  
The overlord sighed.  
"I'm good looking all the time."

"Yeah, but you look even better naked with wet hair."  
"Can you remove your arms so I may dress please?"  
"How was your shower?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of his bed to watch his boyfriend get dressed. Every opportunity he got, he would take to watch chase dress and undress.  
"It was…" The man didn't know if he should tell the albino about the incident or not. He decided it was best to save it for later, in case his grandfather wanted to mention anything.

"It was average. My hair will be much softer now."  
"Can I touch?"  
"NO!" the dark prince had a rule about hair touching at certain times of day.  
"I just got all the grease out of it the last thing I need is for your grubby hands all over it."

Jack stuck out his tongue. "Well fine. I won't let you touch mine!"  
"I have no interest in touching yours."  
After pulling on a light blue shirt with baggy long sleeves and black pants, Chase hopped into bed again with his lover. It was still a small bed, but Chase didn't mind being close to the redhead. Jack curled up in his arms.  
"Ah I hate you for waking me up."  
"You could have just gone back to sleep. You didn't have to wait."  
"Well I wanted to see if you would come down in a towel."

"How many times are you going to see that until you get bored?"  
"Never. I will never bore of naked Chase."  
The overlord yawned and smiled. He was very tired and wanted more sleep. So he snuggled the boy in his arms.  
"Alright Jack, good night."  
"Good night, Chasey." He kissed his boyfriend on the lips.  
When Case was asleep, Jack quickly wriggled his way out of the man's arms, replacing himself with a pillow. Then he went to his back, grabbing his watch and pressing a few buttons on it.

"My plan…." Jack quietly said out loud. "Will come to life tomorrow. It's dangerous, but after this my grandfather will realize what a great guy Chase is and he will finally approve of me!"

* * *

dunDUNdunnnnnnnnn…  
I appreciate all of you who read my stories, favourite my stories, and have an interest in my work. I appreciate your comments as well. They make me feel all fuzzy inside.

I was gonna make Chase's towel fall off at one part, but I wasn't going to be that cruel to our Chasey. He's been through enough.

I have this story going slow because I have a few other things I am working on. I am starting up youtube videos. Let's Plays. I'm pretty excited to start that.  
I also have a DeviantArt account that I am making a chack comic on. My deviantart username is ritzcracker1 If you ever want to check it out 3 It would be appreciated as well!  
Lastly, I am in the midst of writing a chack that I just hit over 100 pages on MSword. It's pretty intense. Based off of a comic called crimson blood.


	6. Chapter 6

OHHHGOD CHAPTER 6  
hruhrhrghggh

* * *

Chase woke up, disappointed that once again his lover was not beside him. He heard commotion upstairs and figured the boy was there. He waited again for the redhead to come downstairs so they could go up together, and Chase wouldn't have to feel really awkward.  
Although nothing could make him feel more awkward than last night.  
The overlord grabbed another can of his special soup and poured it into a wooden bowl he had in his bag. Then he heated it up with his own powers. He wanted to make sure to have enough of his soup so there wasn't a repeat of yesterday's incident at the dinner table.

Chase finished his soup, even though he had tried to make it last as long as possible. It had been about 45 minutes and Jack still hadn't come downstairs. The dragon lord was becoming impatient.

"Spicer should have been down here by now…" He thought out loud, placing his bowl down. "Does he honestly expect me to go up there myself?"

He waited another five minutes until he became impatient enough to walk upstairs. Jack's family were all standing around, chatting with each other. A few of them noticed the man and waved, smiling. Jack's grandfather especially noticed.  
"Good morning, Chase Young!" He gleamed, hugging the man. It was slightly less awkward of a hug. Chase made an attempt back, tapping the man on his shoulder. It was the best he could do.  
"Good morning…uh….Jack's Grandfather. Do you know where your grandson is?"

The old man scratched his head. "No, I haven't seen little Jackie yet today. I thought he was still in bed."  
The overlord looked around the room. He was concerned at where his partner was.

Jack sat out in the backyard, hidden high up in a tree near the corner of the wooden fence. He had his wristwatch, and had ordered one of his new design robots to travel from his home in China to his grandparents' house. He had activated the robot about 12 hours previously to give it time to travel across the ocean. The evil boy genius prayed that his creation's battery life lasted over the ocean. He didn't want it to be lost forever. But he checked his wristwatch and it said the GPS location was past the water. He waited up high for the arrival of the machine, then he could start phase two of his plan. He would use the robot disguised as a robber to break into the house and take his grandfather for hostage. Then Chase would step in, killing the robot and saving the day. His grandfather is impressed, Chase is accepted, and the two would be allowed to be together with his grandparents blessing.

He kept an eye on the small GPS on his watch. The robot was moving at a steady rate. In fact it was almost at its location.

The red head kept his eyes opened, looking around for his precious robot. A few minutes passed and he couldn't see it.  
He looked down at his watch. The signal for the robot was right on top of him.  
"What the…where's my robot…"  
He looked up, hearing a slight hover. His robot was above the tree, hovering. But it wasn't alone.

Jack Sr. stepped outside with his cane, looking around, squinting his eyes against the powerful sun.  
"Jackie, are you out here?" He and Chase had started looking around for the youth. Chase went to search downstairs again. Jack Sr. looked outside.

"GRANDPA!" He heard a shout. Glancing over to the corner of the yard he saw Jack in a chokehold by a crazy looking red headed lady. There was some sort of monster behind her that sort of looked like a bean.  
The old man dropped his cane, and a rush of adrenaline pushed him forward to his baby.  
"Well, look at the old man." Wuya scoffed. "Is he your grandpa, Jacky?"

Jack couldn't answer. Wuya had silenced him with her hand.

"You let go of my grandson!" He yelled, running up to the old witch and swinging. She dodged it, but the ex-military man had a few tricks. He grabbed one arm that was around Jack and swept her feet. Jack fell to the ground, and Wuya almost did too, but she was held up by one arm, grabbed and put behind her back.  
"Grr….stupid old man!" She yelled. Hannibal slid over to help, raising a tentacle to hit the man. Jack's grandfather held one free arm up, blocking. But Hannibal was strong and forced the man to the ground.

"Thanks for the signal to where you were…" Wuya laughed at Jack Jr. "Your robot led us right here. Now you're completely defenseless."  
"We'll eliminate you, and take all your Shen Gong Wu." Hannibal raised his tentacles, ready to strike the old man first on the ground. He held a weak arm up in an attempt to block. The strike never hit. Chase blocked it.  
Jack smiled, jumping up. "Chase!"  
Wuya grabbed the boy, looking shocked.  
"Chase Young! Wha….What are you doing here?!"

He snarled, attacking the witch. She tried to defend herself when Chase grabbed her, flipping her over onto the ground. Hannibal attacked from behind but the prince of darkness flipped backwards, dodging, and landing behind the bean. He grabbed him by the tentacle and kicked in his back. He flew across the yard and hit the wooden fence across the yard.  
He turned to glare at Wuya. She had disappeared along with Jack's robot. He turned again and Hannibal had jumped on the back of his faithful companion Ying Yang and flew away.  
The boy jumped up, wrapping his arms around the tall dark haired man.  
"Chase you saved me!"

He returned the hug, and then looked down at Jack's grandfather. He was sitting, not doing well.  
"I think we should call an ambulance for your grandfather."  
"Grandpa are you okay?" Jack knelt down, putting one hand on the old man's shoulder. He was breathing heavily.  
"Yeah…just…just my knee went out…."  
Jack pulled out a cell phone, calling 911.  
The family started to pile into the yard, and Chase explained to them all what had happened. The EMT's arrived quickly and was in the backyard within seconds, getting Jack's grandfather onto a stretcher.

The ex-marine put a hand on his grandson.

"Jacky, your boyfriend…..you should stay with him."

"I will grandpa."'

They took the man off into an ambulance, his wife joining him. The rest of the family went back inside, wishing well to their family member. Chase and Jack remained outside.  
"That was odd…" The dragon lord looked up at the sky.  
"What was?"

"How did Wuya and Hannibal know you were here?"  
"Ahh….I guess they could…track my wristwatch." The albino held his wrist up. "It has a GPS system in it."

Chase looked over at the boy. He knew exactly when the youth was lying. His cheeks would go red and he would bite his lip.  
"Spicer, what do you know."

Jack sighed. "….okay. I really wanted to get you and my grandpa to like each other so I ordered one of my robots to fly over here and I was going to pretend he was a robber and have him hold my grandpa for hostage and then you would save him and be all heroic and he would approve of us, but apparently Wuya and Hannibal followed my robot here…."

"Of all the idiot plans…"  
"But this worked still! My grandpa likes you now!"  
"Your grandpa liked me before!"

"What?"

Chase glared. "Last night after my shower your grandfather has some sort of breathing attack. I help him get his medicine. He liked me after that."

Jack's eyes went wide, "Seriously? So all this was for…nothing?"  
"Yeah. I've told you your planning skills are subpar.

"I'm…sorry." The goth boy put his head down. Chase awkwardly put an arm around him. He wasn't a master at comforting.  
"It's alright. Your plans usually screw up. But you did it for a reason and that's all that matters."

Jack sobbed a little more, and the overlord continued to try comforting him. Eventually, the redhead wiped away his tears.

"Do you want to go inside and eat breakfast?"  
Jack nodded, and the two walked inside.

Since the two hosts were gone, everyone stood around, hungry and not sure what to do. Chase offered to make breakfast. Being 1500 years old, the man had a degree of culinary skill.  
Jack sat on the couch, playing a card game with his 6 year old niece. She smiled as she put a card down.  
"Jack, you fell over last night!" She smiled. One tooth was missing.  
"I didn't fall over, silly." Jack was confused at why she had said that.  
"Oh. I heard a loud bang and creaky scary noises coming from your room. Then you yelled.  
The redhead blushed hard, his face going as red as his hair.  
"Ahhh….I guess I did fall last night….you're completely right."

Chase served the rest of the family a large breakfast of poached eggs with Hollandaise sauce, sides of hash browns, sliced back bacon, and slices of toast.  
When the plates went on the table, they were all shocked. The meal was beautiful.

"Wow ," one of Jack's older uncles said. "This is incredible."  
The dark haired man nodded. "Thank you."

Everyone ate the meal at a fast pace, still savouring every bite. Not one person disliked the meal. Even Jack was shocked.  
"Chase I had no idea you could cook like this."  
"Comes with years of experience."

"Well I am going to remember that when we get home. Maybe you'll have to cook for me a little more often."  
"Don't even get the idea in your head, worm."  
The group finished up, cleaned, and got the kitchen and dining room spotless.  
Then they all made the decision to go visit their fallen family member. Everyone got into their individual cars, and Jack decided to take his grandparents car. Chase went with him.

On the way, the redhead felt bad about his grandpa. "It's my fault he is in the hospital."  
'It's not _completely_ your fault…" The man encouraged. "It's partly Wuya and Hannibal's fault."

"I'm just glad my family likes you so much."  
"Yes…it's….nice."

They arrived at the ER. Jack's grandfather was in a hospital bed, his leg hung up on the bed. His wife sat beside him, holding his hand.

"Grandpa!" Jack ran over and wrapped his arms around his elder. Chase approached the bed slowly. The old man looked at him, smiling.  
"You done saved my life twice this weekend, Chase. I couldn't think of anyone else I would want protecting my little boy."  
The dark prince smiled. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

Jack squealed. It was the happiest moment of the weekend.  
The family visited for a while, until a few family members had to leave to drive home. Eventually, Jack and Chase left last, waving to his grandparents, with tears. They drove back to his grandparents' house, parked the car, and went inside to pack things up.  
"I'm glad this weekend turned out as well as it did."  
Chase sighed. "I'm just glad I survived it."  
"You did so well, Chasey. You will be rewarded greatly over the next while for this."

The dark haired man turned around. "Rewarded?"

Jack winked. "I'll put on that slutty, degrading lingerie thing you like."  
Chase smiled, licking his lips. It was worth it, he figured.  
"Did you like my family?" Jack asked, changing the subject.  
"They aren't as bad as I thought. It was a strange experience being surrounded by people who care about you."  
"It's a nice feeling being a family, isn't it?"

He didn't want to admit it. But Chase liked the feeling. He never felt so warm inside.  
"It…is different."

Jack sat on his suitcase, trying hard to close the overstuffed bag.  
"Well maybe one day we'll have a family of our own…"  
He shot his partner a look. "Spicer quit with those thoughts.''  
The redhead laughed. The two gathered their stuff, and since no one was around, Chase was able to teleport the two back to Chase's mansion.

Jack sat on top of his lover in a pink, see through, and slightly frilly lingerie that he felt embarrassed in. The dragon lord smiled, kissing and licking the bare parts of the boy.

"MMmmm Spicer you look so good."

"Was it worth it to put up with my family?"  
Chase nodded, biting and bringing down the straps of the lingerie.

"That's good, because in about two months I have another family gathering…"

Chase stopped the foreplay and looked at the boy.  
"Excuse me?"

"I was just thinking, you could come…everyone wants to see you again…"

The dragon lord sighed. "I don't…."  
"You get more things you like…" He finished taking off the small lingerie and held it up. "Like this."  
"You're using your leverage of sex to make me do whatever you want?" He sounded shocked. Jack smiled.  
"That's bad of me, isn't it?"  
Chase grabbed the youth, tossing him on his back, legs up, and faces close enough for their noses to touch.

"Very bad…" He brought one hand down the boys pale body, his fingers feeling around the youth's entrance. "There are consequences for being a bad boy."  
The redhead threw his head back.  
"Ngh, then punish me, Master Chase."

The prince of darkness snarled as he grew aroused by the talk. He removed his fingers from inside the boy. He quickly got saliva on them and brought them down, coating his own member with it. He ran his free hand up his lover's body, and Jack grabbed the hand licking the fingers seductively.

Chase pushed himself hard into the boy below him, and Jack moaned with the fingers still in his mouth.

Chase moved in deep, and then pulled out; repeating the motion faster and faster. He brought his long dragon tongue up around Jack's pale chest, feeling the albino's hard nipples. Jack squirmed slightly, feeling slightly ticklish. So the man distracted him by forcing himself deeper, hitting a sweet spot.  
"Ahhhh Chase." The boy dug his fingers into the bed sheets, moving his hips slightly. He brought one hand down, stroking himself to move closer to his climax.  
Chase moved his head up more, kissing his lover on the lips. He opened his mouth and forced his hot tongue into the boys. Jack accepted it, running his fingers through his black hair and pulling. Chase growled getting more ferocious.  
"J..Jack…" He growled, cuming deep in his partner. Jack moved his arm faster, and finished second.

The two collapsed in their comfortable bed together.  
Jack placed his head on his partner's chest. Both were panting.  
"Thank you for meeting my family…." The boy breathed. Chase smiled.  
"You're welcome, Spicer."

"They liked you…..maybe one day you could be officially part of the family…"  
"Stop dropping hints of marriage insect. I don't ever plan to marry."  
"Not even to me?"  
"No." The dragon lord rolled over, tired. "Now go to sleep."

"You don't want to be Chase Spicer?"

He rolled back over, looking at his partner.  
"No. EVEN if we were bonded together by matrimony, You would be the one to change your last name. Jack Young."

The redhead smiled. "it could be a hyphen. Jack Spicer-Young."  
The dark prince turned around again, putting a pillow over his head.  
"ENOUGH. I'M FINISHED. GO TO BED."

"I love you Chasey hunny."

"Chase!"  
"GRRR I….loveyoutoo." The man said quickly.  
Jack Spicer smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

WOOOOO ITS DONE! It's done! All of you Ah it's done.

I'm sorry so many things are late.  
I have two comics I am drawing and posting,

I make youtube videos now. Let's Plays. I post every day.

I have a tumblr that I upkeep,

I am writing a chack that is over a hundred pages long and I am trying to finish it.  
I have another chack about Good Chase and Good Jack  
And I'm writing a new fanfic in a whole new platform. It's weird writing out of the Xiaolin Showdwon realm. But I am a huge fan of a book called Artemis Fowl and I am making a fanfic for it.

Thank you for the patience! If you want to know about anything feel free to message me


End file.
